Laptop computers and other electronic devices can suffer from cooling problems caused by the obstruction of intake and/or exhaust ports. This can create overheating problems. However, the layout of a typical laptop, for example, prevents certain areas, such as the top, from being used since warm air from the exhaust port could be uncomfortable for a user. In order to obtain the proper airflow through a laptop computer, the intake and exhaust must be located in specific places with specific relationships. For example, the intake area must not normally be covered, such as by the users hands or palms resting on the top, near or above the keyboard section. Further, the air input port must not cc so large as to potentially allow warm exhaust air to be drawn back into the laptop device through the intake port.
Similar problems exist with the exhaust ports. Exhausted not air must not be directed into an area where a user's body, including fingers on the keyboard, or the user's lap, would normally be located. Standard solutions include placing ports on the sides of the device, utilizing cross-draft cooling, or having the input, ports on the bottom of the laptop with exhaust on the side.
Laptop computers are highly restricted as to available space for openings for intake of cooling air and exhaust of warmer air. When the openings are located on the back or sides of the laptop computer, they cannot be so large that they take up space needed for connectors such as USB ports, external video, network, card readers and the like. If the openings are on the bottom and they may create discomfort for a user who places the laptop computer on their lap. Another problem arises if the location of the air input or output ports results in a blockage of a cooling or heat dissipating air flow. As laptop computers become thinner, being able to adapt to possible problems with blockage of intake and exhaust ports on the bottom of the laptop will become more significant.
The state of the art for laptop cooling has primarily been limited to temperature responsive cooling, such as increasing fan speed or number of active fans, in response to component temperatures, or the use of alternative and external, cooling devices. Increasing airflow may increase the problems created by the existing airflow, or fail to achieve any results due to a blocked intake or exhaust port, such as if a user has rested their laptop on their lap. Some existing systems attempt to resolve the problem of side or bottom air exhaust by moving the “radiator” to the flip-up monitor, but at the expense of increasing the size of the laptop.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and device which would relieve the heat concentration problem which may be created in electronic devices when air flow is blocked or restricted at one or more air input or output ports.